


We Could Be Kings

by pidebird



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 Fics [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidebird/pseuds/pidebird
Summary: Oswald goes to Arkham to make an offer to Edward.





	We Could Be Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Nygmobblepot Week 2017 - Day 5 - Kings  
> This is set in the new 52 universe, after Zero Year. It’s pretty short, but I wanted to just do something quick and open for this one.

“The gilded bird willingly entering the cage of the condemned. Or, perhaps, just a viewing of the rest of us jailbirds?” Edward queried aloud, his tone almost teasing, or even testing, in a way that made it immediately clear that he was analyzing the situation. Though, that wasn’t very surprising at all, seeing as The Riddler was known for having a detailed plan for nearly any set of conditions. Of all of his trademark qualities—intellect, wit, confident flair, even his drive for theatrics— it was his ability to actively adapt his plans, in the face of nearly any obstacles that happened to appear within his path, that made him so valuable. It was also the reason that he was currently stuck within what was essentially an unbreakable safe.

Or rather, as unbreakable of a safe as the GCPD could put together. It was one of the many cell-like rooms within Arkham Asylum that were designed specifically with Edward Nygma in mind once the Zero Year had come to an end, ensuring that Nygma could be easily moved into a new room before he could successfully figure out an escape plan for his old one. Four walls enclosed The Riddler, three reinforced with steel beams and one of unbreakable glass, with the only door in and out securely locked, with three different locks; one requiring a physical key, one a key card, and one only unlockable with a nine digit pass code.

“Oh good, you already know who I am. That means we can skip the introductions, I hope.” Oswald’s tone carried an inflection of disdain when he responded, though he hummed in amusement towards Edward’s unsubtle word choice. He found it entertaining, for the moment at least, how playfully mocking The Riddler proved to be, regardless of the fact that this was their first time meeting. While he spoke, he casually approached the the large glass panel that was confining Edward within his small cell, until he came to a stop about a foot away.

“You can’t go floating around in your iceberg palace, or sticking your beak into the pockets of nearly any illegal arms holder in the city, for very long without drawing some attention to yourself. Besides that, I’ve known of you and your exploitative dealings for a very long time, Mr. Penguin.” Edward enigmatically informed him, also advancing towards the glass as he spoke in order to sort of mirror Oswald’s actions. He was a few inches taller than Oswald, though that was nothing either particularly cared about, and he leaned in towards the glass as he continued in a more serious tone. “So, I wonder, why exactly are you here?”

“Well, Mr. Nygma, I am here because I have,” Oswald paused for a moment as he began to answer Edward’s question, grinning slightly as he took a second to consider his words before he continued, “A business proposition that I’d like you to consider.” He had thought for a very long time about this plan and whether it would be worth the effort it would no doubt require, and as he stood face-to-face with the key to it all, he was very confident that it was a good move on his part. Even with the risks involved, the results that would come from the plan’s success would definitely be priceless.

Edward shifted on his feet as he listened to Oswald’s purposefully vague explanation, mildly impressed that the man was trying so hard to peak his interest. That ambition, and the fact that Edward had grown considerably bored over the months that he had been locked up in Arkham with no one to interact with but guards and lawmen, none of which were even moderately stimulating to him, was what ultimately pushed him to humor Oswald. “A business offer from the biggest up and coming kingpin of the Gotham City crime underworld? Alright, Cobblepot, color me intrigued.”

“From what I’ve heard, you have a very valuable array of qualities that, when in the correct hands, could really turn an entire city on it’s head. I would like to assist you in utilizing these qualities in a way that would benefit the both of us.” Oswald was careful in how he put across his more detailed explanation, trying to both give Edward enough information, while also withholding on giving away too many specifics, in order to hold his interest in the offer. As he watched Edward, the way he focused on him made it clear that he was succeeding. “Consider that we could be partners in crime; you taking back a city that was once _already_ yours, and me finally staking my claim on a city that _should_ have been mine a long time ago. We both have enemies, a bat and a boy billionaire come to mind, and together we can knock them down a few pegs.”

As Edward listened to Oswald, hanging intently off of each word in order to analyse everything he was saying, he idly began to twiddle his thumbs and occasionally shift his weight on each foot. The Penguin was very clearly being so obtuse on purpose, each word carefully decided, and it made Edward feel as though Oswald was either sitting on a nest of golden eggs or he was just spouting horsefeathers. Knowing that Oswald was a very business professional man, Edward was inclined to believe that it was the former. “Well, you’ve made it obvious that your goal is to wrap your talons around the city and become the real… _aptenodytes forsteri_ of Gotham, if you’ll excuse the pun,” He paused to smile at his own joke, “But what’s in it for me?”

“For starters, I have many connections in this city, especially connections for getting out of sore spots with the law. If you agree to work with me on my little ‘project’, I can get you out of Arkham in no longer than a week, and you’ll be completely free to walk the streets.” Oswald gestured towards him with his cane as he answered Edward’s question, his confidence exuding with each word spoken. It wasn’t very easy or cheap, and there would certainly be a lot of resistance from the public, but Oswald had already made the arrangements for Edward’s charges to be practically dropped from the legal system, and all he needed to do was make the call.

Edward was motionless for a long minute after Oswald had stopped talking, his eyes firmly holding eye contact with the other man’s, as he thoroughly considered this offer. Coming up with an easily conductible, and at least fifty-percent successful, escape plan from the asylum was proving to be more difficult than he would like to admit, with how often his cell was switched and with how closely he was being watched, but as time went on he had been getting closer to figuring something out. It would be nice to have such an easy way out, but if it was something that he could eventually solve on his own, there had to be more to it. “A very tempting offer, but what else is in it for me, Oswald?”

“If you agree, my dear Edward, then I can guarantee you a spot at my side once I have made Gotham as my empire. If everything goes according to plan, we can rule this entire city together.” Oswald’s tone was sincere and he grinned as he replied. It was a very ambitious claim that he had just informed Edward of, but his seriousness on the subject really managed to captivate him. It obviously wasn’t an impossible thing to do, seeing as Edward had actually succeeded in controlling Gotham, even if it was only for a short period of time, and Oswald had managed to do some pretty impressive things to get to where he was, so Edward felt some confidence that it could be done.

“Now, that is an offer.” Edward stated slowly after a second of silence, his eyes never leaving Oswald as he thought. Afterwards, the man fell silent once again, this time for a much longer moment, but eventually he took a few steps closer to the glass separating them and he raised his hands up to press against the cool, perfectly smooth surface before he finally answered, his smile growing. “I think we have a deal, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“Very good, Mr. Nygma.” Oswald’s own grin spread wider as he processed Edward’s positive response, and he removed one of his hands from his cane so that he raise his own hand up to gently press against the glass in the same spot as one of Edward’s own hands, in lieu of a handshake. After a few seconds of comfortably confident silence between the two men, Oswald was the first to lower his hand again, and he turned away to start walking away from the room, but not before he looked over his shoulder to address Edward one last time, “I will be in contact with you very soon, Edward. Right now, I have to go make a very important phone call.”


End file.
